A New Life
by ArminaBeda
Summary: Poor Harry is abandoned at the durselys who shove him in the cupboard and neglect him. He wishes he could go someplace where his family love him. James Potter is a 4 year old boy that in the future will be harry potters dad but right now he wishes for a twin to keep him company. When Fate intervenes, wishes come true and Harrison Potter becomes Jameson Potters twin brother. :-)
1. Fate's Intervention

_**A New Life**_

 _1\. Fate's Intervention_

Harry was 1 when the incident happened. He was in his cupboard crying, he wasn't loved at the Durselys and he cried for a new home, a new family. Suddenly a golden glow enveloped him and he stared at it in wonder, his tears now ceased. A second later all traces of Harry's existence vanished, even the memories of the Durselys getting Harry six months ago were rewritten. They were never 'burdened' with Harry and continued their lives. Still, however, Harry existed. Fate had granted the poor soul's plea and had sent him to be with the family he was always meant to be with nut in a different way. Harry James was now to be James Harry Potter's twin brother.

* * *

According to Harold and Diane Potter they had been pregnant with twin boys, the year James and, apparently, Harry was born. They never knew any different. Fate had intervened again and had modified the memories of the couple to believe they had twins. Harry's eyes were altered from the emerald green of Lily Potter to the soft, welcoming hazel of Diane and James Potter, both boys didn't need glasses because of fate. Life seemed to be looking up for little Harrison Jameson Potter and unbeknown to him, Jameson Harrison Potter, for he had a brother to play with, share with, keep his ego down but also someone to fuel it and talk with. His life changed because now he had a twin, they had a telepathic bond and could sense each other's movements and emotions. Also unknown to themselves, Diane and Harold's lives were better. They no longer felt that hole in their heart when they watched James play by himself for they had another boy to fill that hole. Yep, life was good for the Potters.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much i want to :-(**_


	2. 5 Years Later

_**A New Life**_

 _2\. 5 Years Later_

Two identical six year olds, now seven, screamed in delight as they ran downstairs, meeting each other on the landing. As soon as they reached the living room they stopped and stared. There, piled neatly in front of them, were presents. The twins looked at each other and with sly smile burst into song, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO US, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO US, HAPPY BIRTHDY HARRY AND JAMES, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO US," effectively waking up their parents and their 3 year old sister.

The man and woman didn't even look at each other, it was a regular occurrence every 27th March and Christmas day, though it's a shout of merry Christmas that wakes them on that morning. They walked down, picking up their daughter, Keira, on the way, to find the two boys sitting obediently next to each other on the floor, staring at the presents they were itching to open but restraining themselves for it was tradition for them to open presents after breakfast. 3 pancakes each later, the boys grabbed the first one that came into their hands.

There were three small piles, ones that they got one each of for each other and a pile for the presents they had to share. A flurry of wrapping paper later, the twins were sat amongst various presents; sweets, chocolate, quidditch books, new clothes but what they thought was the best present were their new brooms. They had had brooms before but they were the ones that only hovered one meter off the floor and were near impossible to fall off whereas these were the grown up brooms as the children called them. They put their new toys away and Harry picked up Keira.

"Hello Keira, say Happy Birthday to your big brothers" Keira laughed happily and said "'appy Birfdy" The family laughed at Keira's butchered attempt at wishing the boys Happy Birthday and were interrupted by the fire glowing green and the boy's best friend stepping out. They ran up and hugged him. When he made no movement to hug them back they pulled away, only now taking in his appearance.

He was dressed in pyjamas and had tear tracks rolling down his cheeks but a fiery defiance in his eyes. "What's wrong Siri?" Harry asked. He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, but my family disowned me this morning." He admitted, fresh tears snaking their way from his eyes. "But I thought you hated your family Siri and said you couldn't wait until you could get away" Sirius nodded. "Yeah but where am I gonna stay?" The last part was said as a whisper and was answered by the parents after a quick silent conversation. "You can stay with us Sirius. Actually we'll adopt you if you want" James and Harry nodded their head furiously while Sirius looked up with hopeful eyes. "I'd like that Mr and Mrs Potter" Diane laughed. "Sirius, call us Mum and Dad if you want or at least by our names" Sirius nodded, "Okay… Mum"

James cheered while Harry hugged Sirius again. "Right now that's sorted, have you got your clothes?" Sirius shook his head "No, mum burnt they when I was disowned, everything's gone except for this which I wear all the time so my little brother doesn't steal it." He pulled out a little leather necklace with a sharks tooth on the end. The twins grinned and pulled out their own from underneath their tops.

Last year they had been to the Zoo for their birthday and all three had gotten identical shark teeth necklaces as a sign of their friendship. "Well then, looks like it's a trip to Diagon Alley and some muggle shops to get you your things. For today you can wear something of the boys, their stuff should fit you and if it doesn't we can alter it" They ran upstairs after nodding and Sirius joined them. James dashed into his room while Harry dragged Sirius into his. "Right well, James and I are wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt, I have another pair of jeans if you want." Sirius nodded and Harry gave him the spare pair, after picking the plain red t-shirt and getting a pair of boxers, he quickly got changed in the bathroom. He came out to see Harry and James already dressed in white and green t-shirts respectively. The jeans were a bit too long on Sirius but he rolled them up and put on the converse Harry offered him.

He had red converse, Harry, white and James, green. They put on their necklaces as they did every day and ran downstairs. They stopped at the fireplace where Harold, Diane and Keira were waiting for them. "We have to go to the ministry as well to sort out the adoption legally but we'll do it last" He turned to the fire and throwing down the pinch of floo powder shouted "the leaky cauldron" and stepped in. Diane did the same with Keira and the boys were left. Harry looked at them before stepping up and doing the same. Sirius went next and finally James.

* * *

They stepped out into the leaky cauldron where they saw their mum and dad waiting for them.

They walked into Diagon Alley and after getting some money from Gringotts purchased, new robes, a broom, books and various other things that the twins had for Sirius. Then they went to the muggle mall where they got him some shorts, t-shirts, jeans, jackets and hoodies.

Sirius had a smile splitting his face and after they payed for everything, gave them a huge hug. "Right, now the ministry for the adoption" Harold said. They walked back home and after dropping their purchases in the living room, flooed to the Ministry of Magic. They walked into the doors where Harold and Diane had to give their wands in and the boys had to give their names. They walked to the place where they dealt with the adoptions and since Sirius had been disowned, he could sign in the place where his family was to sign. "Right do you want the paper and name adoption or do you want the full adoption with the blood-binding ritual to make you a full Potter with even blood" Harold turned to Sirius,

"It's your choice son, we don't mind either way, though we would like you to become a full blood potter" Sirius smiled and nodded. "Blood-Binding please" Harold said, turning towards the man behind the desk. "Okay we can do it now if you want" He paused as Sirius nodded again. "I am afraid the little girl is too young to fully take part in the ritual so she cannot be in the room while you are doing the ritual but we will need three drops of blood from her to include her in. Once we have that we can start, you can leave her with my associate, I assure you no harm will come to her"

Diane nodded and after magically extracting a few drops of blood from Keira, they handed her to the woman who came in and followed the man into the room. As they walked in he gave them black cloaks to put on and when he got to Sirius he gave him one with a hood to hide his face. The man directed Sirius further away from the family and in front of a little plaque. The parents and boys stood around the navy blue potion simmering in the cauldron and looked at the plaques they had to read. The man split the potion into 5 goblets, giving one to each person and keeping one for himself.

Harold went first. Holding his goblet of potion in front of him he read the paragraph on the plaque.

" _ **Per meus cruor, EGO recipero is puer ut meus filius quod redimio meus vita, meus cruor, quod meus prosapia ut him. Ex iam ut infinitio sit meus filius, reus in cruor. Permissum him similitudo suus prosapia, pro nes es unus. Permissum nostrum cruor run per suus vena quod purgo him of suus quondam vita, quod verum suo nostrum prosapia. Nos es reus in cruor."**_

Once finished he cut his finger with the silver knife offered and let a few drops fall into the potion which turned a light blue. He poured it into the empty cauldron. Next was Diane's turn. Reading off the plaque and lifting the goblet she read out

" _ **Ego, puer ut meus filius. EGO, vinculum him per meus cruor. Permissum him similitudo suus prosapia pro nos e es unus. EGO spondeo per meus cruor quod meus vita protego him ex vulnero quod tutela pro him ut meus own filius. Nos es iam suus prosapia. Nos es reus in cruor."**_

Diane took the knife and sliced her finger, letting a few drops out, her potion took a dark pink. She poured it into the cauldron. Now it was the boy's turns. Together they lifted their goblets and read the plaque that had changed to let both of them say it at the same time.

" _ **Accipiamus eum sicut fratrem nostrum, quod mos tracto him ut talis. Permissum him similitudo suus prosapia, pro nos es unus. Quis nosmet have, nosmet mos partis per him, quod ut is postulo nos, nosmet ero procul suus pars. Nos es reus in cruor."**_

James took the knife first and sliced his finger, wincing, he let some drop into his goblet. It turned Gryffindor red and he passed the knife to his twin who repeated the action and his goblet turned Gryffindor gold. They simultaneously let the potion fall into the cauldron. The man took the goblet he had and read out in the place of Keira.

" _ **Sine sanguine sumi sororem. Quapropter suscipe benedictionem hanc homo legit in loco sororis. Permissum him similitudo suus prosapia, pro nes es unus. Nos es iam suus prosapia. Nos es reus in cruor."**_

The man added Keira's blood and watched it turn a light baby pink, which then he poured it in. The potion in the cauldron turned sky blue, dark pink, Gryffindor gold, Gryffindor red and baby pink before settling on a grey – blue. The man poured the potion into another goblet and handed it to Sirius. Sirius lifted it and recited what was on the plaque.

" _ **EGO recipero lemma ut meus prosapia. Permissum mihi similitudo lemma, pro nos es unus. EGO mos partis quis est Mei per lemma, servo lemma, quod tutela pro lemma ut meus own prosapia. Ex iam ut infinitio, nos es a prosapia. Nos es reus in cruor."**_

Sirius pulled back his hood and without any hesitation downed the potion. He dropped the goblet and collapsed to the floor. He let out grunts of pain as his legs grew, his hair shortened and turned messy. He became a bit skinnier and his eyes turned to a mixture of light grey and blue.

He grunted again and grew still. The man rushed over and poured another potion into his mouth and coaxed it down. He backed away before turning to the sad family. "He should be alright now and wake up in the morning." They nodded and Harold walked over to Sirius. He gently removed the black robe and picked him up after giving the robe to the man. Diane took hers and Harold's off and gave them along with the boy's cloaks to the man.

They all walked back into the office, Diane got Keira and they got the floo home. They went upstairs where James and Harry went into their adjoining rooms and got ready for bed. Harold took Sirius into his room that adjoined onto Harry's and had been done up by the house elves. They had placed all Sirius' stuff in the proper places and had decorated the room simply, ready for Sirius to do as he pleased with it. He placed Sirius on the bed and Diane came in just as he was getting some pyjamas out. He kissed her and gave her the sleepwear. She smiled and with a few flicks of her wand Sirius was changed and tucked in. She shut the door quietly and walked over to the door that led to Harry's room. The bed was empty and his clothes were on the floor.

She shook her head and walked through the door that went into James' room to find them lay on his bed, fast asleep. She smiled and lifted Harry up. He half woke up, turning in her arms and putting one arm around her neck. She placed him under the duvet in his room and tucked him in. She placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before he turned away, twisting the blankets around him. She walked back into James' room and picked him up. She tucked him in and, again, after placing a kiss on his cheek, he turned away and bunched the blankets around him. Diane smiled and walked out.

 _ **The previous disclaimer is relevant to all chapters. Also the only things i own are the plot line and my OC's**_


	3. Inheritance

_**A New Life**_

 _3\. Inheritance_

Sirius' eyes shot open as he was shoved to the floor. He groaned and got up. Two faces greeted him, already dressed and hyper. Then he realised what day it was. Today was the day that dad was going to tell them of their inheritance. Of course it would only be Harry and James getting the inheritance since he wasn't a full Potter. His smile faded and the other two boys noticed. They guessed what it was about.

"Don't worry Siri, I bet the inheritance isn't that good anyway" They said at the same time. Sirius just nodded with a sigh, then he got a grin on his face. He shoved the twins outside and shut the door in their faces. Sirius grabbed some shorts and a plain top and had just got them on when the door burst open again. James ran forward and took his left arm while Harry took his right and they dragged him downstairs.

Harry sat on the middle stool at the breakfast bar while James took the right and Sirius the left. Diane served them up bacon and egg and they sat in silence until Harold came down. "Hey Dad" they chorused, around mouthfuls of bacon sandwiches. "Hello boys, right today I am going to tell you your inheritance and Sirius?" Sirius looked up from his plate. "You have got the inheritance"

Sirius looked astonished while Harry and James had huge smiles on. "How? I'm not a full Potter" Harold looked at him sternly. "You will always be a full potter Sirius and it's because when we did the blood binding ceremony you got my blood in you which has the inheritance blood in it. Plus you have James and Harry's as well which means you have 3x the inheritance so yours is just as strong as us."

Sirius nodded. "But Dad you said three what about mum and Kiera, surely they have inheritance too?" Harry asked. Dad shook his head. "No" Harry nodded as Sirius spoke up again "What is our inheritance Dad?" All 3 boys looked up expectantly, even James, who had zoned out of the previous conversation, choosing his breakfast instead of listening in. "Well, you're Elementals" All of the boys looked shocked.

"Elementals?" "Yes. An elemental has a control over one of the six elements; Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Electricity and Light. Elementals are very rare. There are only 6 every thousand years, so you may not be an elemental but your kids, grand kids or great grandkids might. It depends where that 1000 years drops. I am not an elemental. The Potters are always one of the elementals though not many are.

An elemental has a mate who is also an elemental, these are soul mates. Also an elemental is a natural animagus, and as an animagus they get a distinguishing symbol that is their mates symbol and colour. Your own symbol shows up as a birthmark in human form. Now we need to find out if you have a mark. Go upstairs and see if you can find one." Harold instructed them. The three boys ran upstairs and returned 10 minutes later.

"I found it!" James said. He pulled up his shorts to show a lightning bolt on the outside of his right leg. Harold nodded and turned to Harry who was staring at James mark "Harry did you find yours?" He nodded and pulled up his shorts to reveal a lightning bolt mark just like James' but it was on the outside of his left leg not right. "Sirius?" Sirius shook his head. "No worries. Now we know James and Harry are, you are too. Come here a second"

Sirius went up to Harold where he looked on the back of his head. He found it behind his right ear, it was a crystal . "Ah here we go. Sirius your mark is behind your right ear" He gave Sirius a mirror and angled it so he could see Harold. Then he held a mirror behind his left ear so Sirius could see his mark. "Right now, the reason I told you today is because your mother and I have decided you should find out if you have it and if you do to activate it now"

The boys looked at him and grinned. "What do we need to do?" said James. "Nothing much, there's a square of cloth behind the picture frames on the mantle. Bring it here and we'll activate them now." The three boys raced off, soon returning with the cloth

* * *

 _ **HARRY POV**_

We race back to dad with the cloth. I hold it out to him and he takes it, unfolding it gently. It has a silver knife wrapped inside. On the cloth is a water droplet, a grey lightning bolt, a fire, a rock, a symbol of wind, a ball of what looks like light and all of them are gathered round a Celtic circle. "Right, who wants to go first?" I look at James and Sirius and shrug my shoulders. "I will" Dad nods at me.

"Right slice your palm with this knife and let a few drops onto the circle in the middle." I take the knife and slide it across my left palm. I wince and cradle it to get a few loose drops. I turn it over the circle and let them drip onto it. The picture of the water droplet glows and water fills the cut on my palm. When it goes there is only a faint scar left. I clean my blood off the knife and turn around. Jamesie reaches for it and I pass it to him. He takes my place and drags the knife across his left palm. He puts the blood on the cloth and the lightning bolt flashes. A bolt of lightning strikes his palm and when he brings it away I can only see a faint scar like mine.

Sirius takes the knife off James and cleans the blood off. He places the knife on his palm and slightly gives pressure. When he takes it away he doesn't put it over the cloth. I step up and lay my right hand on his left should, James doing the same on his right. I smile at him and he turns back to the cloth. The drops of blood are sucked in and the rock moves. His cut is encased in rock and when it crumbles away Sirius only has a faint scar like mine.

I grin at him and he grins back. "Your inheritance will start on your sixteenth birthday. On your sixteenth birthday you and three others will become the elemental guardians, your kids will be elementals too. But they will be the elemental warriors and the 1000 year cycle will start again" Dad says. I nod and grin. "You're it" I shout and tag Sirius on the shoulder. I run away with James, Sirius hot on our heels.


	4. Tragedy Strikes

**_A New Life_**

 _4\. Tragedy Strikes_

 _A year later, when the boys are ten, tragedy occurs._

 _ **James POV**_

Reluctantly I open my eyes. I see a pair of deep brown staring back at me. "G'way Hope" I mumble and turn over. Then I realise. Hope. I sit up in bed to see Ry, Siri and Kat at the end of my bed. I gasp in surprise. Kathryn and Hope have been our friends for years. "Kathryn! Hope! What are you doing here? Kat, I thought you were on holiday and I thought your dad wasn't going to let you come round anymore after what happened last time." I stare in shock. Everyone visibly winces at what happened last time. Let's just say that Hopes dad wen away saying Hope would never come over again when he left with blue hair, pink skin with yellow and green polka dots which wouldn't come off for 3 weeks. "Yeah well I snuck out and Kat came home yesterday Jamesie!"

I groan at the nickname and stumble out of bed. I shove out the girls while Ry and Siri stay. I look at what their wearing and grab the same shorts but a different coloured top. I turn as Harry grabs my arm. He drags me downstairs and out the back door. "You're it! Jamesie!" I hear Kat shout and suddenly everyone's running away. I see Harry and Kathryn run to the forest and I can't see anyone else so I run in after them.

I wander around for what feels like hours but from my watch I can see it's only been 30 minutes. I hear a scream to my right. Kathryn. I run to where I heard it and come to a clearing. I see 5 people disapparate and turn my attention to the two figures on the floor. Ry and Kat. I scream at Sirius in my head to get Mom and Dad quick and with a shocked okay he does. Ry and I have always had a telepathic link because we're twins and we gained one with Sirius when he did the blood binding potion and essentially became our triplet. I switch from Harry to Kathryn. Both look beat up pretty bad and there are traces of crucio. Dad taught us how to find it. It's only on Harry though. Ry looks the most beat up and by the way their lay, its looks like Ry protected Kat.

I run to the edge of the forest where mum and dad are. "Mum Dad! Its Ry and Kat!" I lead the way back to the clearing and mum immediately drops to the ground next to Ry, she's crying her eyes out. I look at dad. "Right. St. Mungo's now. Me and your mum will apparate Harry and Kat. You three take the floo" I nod and run out of the forest with Sirius, grabbing Hope on the way. I run into the living room and grab a pinch of powder. I stand in the fireplace and throw the powder down, "St Mungos" I feel the normal squeeze and step out of the fireplace in St Mungos.

* * *

I look around frantically and hear the thuds of Siri and Hope behind me. Finally I find Mum in the waiting room. I rush over and see her crying. "Mum what's wrong where's Dad, Ry and Kat?" Mum shakes her head. "Your dad is sorting out the papers.

Harry and Kathryn are in a coma. It seems that Harry protected Kathryn from their attackers. He has traces of crucio and has been beat up a lot. The attacker poured draught of living death down his throat and the only known cure is for them to have incredible will power and to force themselves to wake up. Ry being in the state he is they don't think he will wake up. " Mum let out a sob at the fate of my brother. I stare in horror. My brother. My Twin. My other half. "What about Kat?" I choke out. "Same as Ry but she wasn't as bad beat up. She had a bigger dose of the draught of living death. They don't think she'll wake up either"

I sit down in shock. Hope and Siri are just standing infront of mum. "Can I see Ry on my own please" I choke out. Mum nods "Room 214" She whispers. I nod and stand up. I shake my head at Siri when he makes a motion to follow me. I walk down the endless corridors until I come to a dead end. On my left hidden in the corner is room 214. Just like its owner. Hidden in plain sight. Harry always hid in plain sight and we are always underestimated. I walk in to see a single bed in a small white room. The occupant of that bed has bandages covering his face neck and chest. One is wrapped round his wrist and his face is a deathly pale. I break down. I can't see my twin like this. I brace myself as sit in the chair by his side. I take his hand and after a while I just start talking.

"Hey Ry. I can't believe what happened. They don't think you're going to wake up but I believe in you Ry. You need to wake up. For Mum, Dad, Siri, Keira but most importantly me. I need you Ry. I can't function without you. You're my twin. My other half. I can feel your pain and its stabbing me in the heart. I can hear you calling out in your mind for help but we can't help you Ry and it pains me to say it. The only person who can help you is you. You need to fight it. Hogwarts starts this year and you can't miss our eleventh birthday it's in 6 months and 1 day. Come on Ry wake up for me" I stay there for hours, silently hoping, wishing. After 6 hours I am dragged away by Siri.


	5. He ain't heavy, he's my brother

**_A New Life_**

 _5\. He ain't heavy, he's my brother. He's Harry_

 ** _James POV_**

Sirius drags me through the floo as I stare into space. I stare at nothingness as mum puts me to bed. I dream of Harry, he's running in darkness, lost and I'm trying to reach him but he can't see me. I'm crying out and he's trying to see what direction my voice is coming from. Several times he runs straight through me. Then a screen plays all of our memories together until we are 11 where then it is just me. At graduation it is just me and Sirius. Then another 'memory' shows me in the hospital next to Harry, I look around, then sit by him as the beeping of his heart rate slowly goes flat. Then another 'memory' of Sirius at my funeral, next to me is a gravestone marked

'Harrison (Harry) Jameson Potter

Born: 1960, March 27

Died: 1977, June 3

He ain't heavy, he's my brother

One half of a whole

My own says

'Jameson (James) Harrison Potter

Born: 1960, March 27

Died: 1988, June 4

He ain't heavy, he's my brother

One half of a whole

I'm pulled out of the dream abruptly as I wake up, though the remnants of the nightmare cling to me. I lie there motionless staring at the ceiling for what seems like days but I know only a few hours have passed. I continue this routine each day. Pull myself out of a nightmare to find there's no relief in waking up. I hear Harry's voice in my head. Crying out in pain, I cant answer him.

I stay there for what seems like years but when one day I finally turn my head I see 2 months have passed. This is the day I am transferred to hospital. I overheard mum, dad and Sirius talking earlier. They don't know what's wrong with me. Sirius doesn't feel Harry's pain the way I do. His telepathic connection only works when all 3 of us are in healthy condition. Though Harry and me always have it. I watch Harry and Kat everyday. I tune out the nurses and doctors that come in and out. I only catch glimpses of them talking.

" What should we do?" "I don't know. What can we do?" "Why is he like this?" "He's lost his twin. When you lose your twin, you lose that part of your soul you share with them. Jameson hasn't technically lost Harrison but it's close enough. Though usually the bond isn't as strong as this, it's a very special case. They also share a telepathic bond, they can sense each others movements, emotions, feelings and thoughts when they broadcast them. Since Harrison can't protect them… Jameson is feeling all Harrison feels, all his thoughts and emotions. It must be terrible on the lad. Though I must say I've never seen a case this strong." "poor kid and Harrison has shown no signs of improving"

It's another 2 months when I finally hear something other than Harry begging for someone to help him, save him, to stop his pain. I hear him ask me to simply hold his hand. So I do. I shock the nurses with the first movement I make in months. I am unsteady on my feet to make it across the few metres it is to Harry's bed in the same room as mine. I sit myself down in the hard orange seat next to him and clutch his hand. As my fingers make contact, his own twitch. I squeeze it tighter and a request from him floats through my mind. "Harry… I… I can't sing. I haven't sung in months" I reply, out loud, my voice hoarse from months of disuse. His reply pleads with me. "fine okay, our favourite then?" After an affirmitive I start, not caring about the doctor and nurse in the room.

"The road is long

With many a winding turns

That leads us to who knows where

Who knows where

But I'm strong

Strong enough to carry him

He ain't heavy, he's my brother

So on we go

His welfare is of my concern

No burden is he to bear

We'll get there

For I know

He would not encumber me

He ain't heavy, he's my brother

If I'm laden at all

I'm laden with sadness

That everyone's heart

Isn't filled with the gladness

Of love for one another

It's a long, long road

From which there is no return

While we're on the way to there

Why not share

And the load

Doesn't weigh me down at all

He ain't heavy he's my brother

He's my brother

He ain't heavy; he's my brother

He ain't heavy, he's my brother"

I smile, the tears running down my cheeks. That has always been our favourite song. We would do it for each other. We made a pact when we were 5.

 ***Flashback***

"Jamesie?" "Yeah Ry?" "Promise you wont leave?" James lay next to his brother on the king size bed their mum had transfigured for the two sick children. "I promise if you promise" " I promise Jamesie. I, Harrison Jameson Potter, promise to stay by Jameson Harrison Potter, my whole life, I will never abandon him, never betray him and never stop loving him." "I Jameson Harrison Potter promise to stay by Harrison Jameson Potter my whole life, I will never abandon him, never betray him and never stop loving him" "So mote it be" They said together and a golden light swirled around the room as the magical oath bonded, neither would be able to do any of that even if they wanted to. They would physically not be able to do it. Even under the imperious or veritaserum.

 ***End Flashback***

I watch on as Harry's fingers move and interlace with my own, the doctors try to pull me away so they can examine him but his grip tightens and I place a hand on his arm to show I'm not going anywhere. I incline my head to see mum, dad, Sirius and Keira watching at the door, with a sob, mum takes Harry's other hand, dad at her side and Sirius and Keira stood behind me. I smile wearily, Harry will be okay, I know it.

* * *

I stay by Harry's side for days. Each day he has made an improvement. The day after his fingers moved he sighed, next day his whole body shifted, two days ago then he moved his head and yesterday he made another noise. Today I'm hoping he will open his eyes and wake up. I feel him stir and grip his hand tighter. I see his eyelids flicker, his eyes moving frantically beneath them. I can hear him talking to himself.

'I'm almost there. Almost there, c'mon Harry, do it for James, do it for your twin, do it for yourself' Finally his eyelids part and I see a sliver of the warm hazel eyes we share, unhindered with glasses like dad. His eyes open fully and focus on me. I call out in my mind to Sirius that Harry's awake. I hear a quick we'll be there in 10 minutes back and refocus on Harry. "James" he croaks out and I smile, reaching for the glass of water of the bedside stand. Slowly I lift it to his lips and help him drink. He pushes it away after a few gulps and I put it back. He sits up and frowns. "How long was I out?"

"4 months 3 weeks and 4 days. Our birthday is in 1 month 3 days." He smiles, "I haven't missed it then?" I shake my head as Siri comes running through the door and jumps on Ry. I laugh with Keira as mum and dad pull Siri off and hug Harry. Keira gets her turn when mum and dad leave to discharge us. I dont need St. Mungo's now. I have my twin back.


	6. Diagon Alley

_**A New Life** _

_6\. Diagon Alley_

 _ **Harry POV**_

It's been a month since I woke up and finally everyone has stopped treating me like a fragile piece of glass. Finally things have gone back to how they were before. Well minus Kat, she still hasn't woken from her coma. At the start I felt guilty for not protecting her more but reassurances from her family that I had done all I could against fully-grown wizards was enough for them to be grateful. I smile as I watch the scene in front me. Siri and Keira sprawled together on the couch, their empty hot chocolate mugs hanging in their limp hands. Drool hangs from Siri's mouth as he sleeps with one arm wrapped around Keira protectively.

James smiles tiredly at me from his position at the other end of the couch. Mum and dad and curled up together on the love seat, dozing tiredly. Nothing could be more perfect on our birthday. James scoots over so he's sat next to me. "It's perfect, isn't it?" he whispers, careful not to wake them up. I nod, a small smile gracing my face. This is what I fought to get out of the coma for. " I don't want to leave it behind Ry when we go to Hogwarts. I know I always talk about how it will be good to finally get away from the parents but look" and he gestures around. "There wont be nights like this anymore, our birthdays will be during the school time, we will miss Keira's 7th birthday. Won't be able to play with her as much. All we will have is Easter, Christmas and summer hols. I... I don't think I'm ready to leave them behind yet Ry, I don't want to forget them" I sigh, looking across the scene with peaceful serenity.

I put an arm round Jamesie and pull him closer. " Don't think of it as leaving them behind Jamesie, think of it as gaining something. When we go to Hogwarts, true we will miss important memories that we won't ever be able to get back, but we will gain others, our first transfiguration lesson, our first proper spell, our first night away and our sorting. We wont forget them, we will remember them, remember mum's treacle tart at dessert time during the feasts, remember dads old broom collection that he wont throw away until they literally crumble in his hands when we have flying lessons. Remember Keira's first time on a broom when we watch others first times. They won't be gone Jamesie, just away for a while and until we get back to them you'll have us to keep them fresh in your mind. Dad's mop of untameable black hair when we look at each other, mum's warm hazel eyes when I look into your eyes and vice versa, remember dads eyes when we see Sirius' unusual shade the he shares with father. Remember mums optimism and perceptiveness when we talk to Siri and he will be reminded of dads recklessness when he sees us do some foolhardy thing that we are bound to do. They won't always be here James, but for now, lets just bask in the knowledge that they are." He smiles and we cuddle together to get comfortable.

As I drift off with him, I hear a whispered mumble. I smile and whisper back. "Your Welcome"

 _ **Sirius POV**_

Diagon Alley. What I have been waiting for since we got our letters. Mum and dad walk us to Gringotts and we get some money out of the vast fortune they have stashed in there. The potter family is wealthy, very wealthy. Now where to first. Dad, Jamesie, Harry and I start to run, or in dads case walk, to Quality Quidditch Supplies, while mum starts to go to Madame Malkins. "Oh no you don't. You know full well first years aren't allowed to have their own broom and you are not smuggling one in either." We grumble as she takes us and gets our robes fitted.

There's a girl being fitted already. From the way she staring at everything in wonder, I'm guessing she's muggleborn. She has fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. James goes to talk to her but she hops off and walks away with Prof Minnie and a couple, I'm assuming are her parents. Soon enough we're done too but then mother drags us to Flourish and Blotts. Twenty minutes later we leave, weighed down with books until dad shrinks them and puts them in his pocket. Then we are dragged to the apothecary where mum buys the brass scales and crystal phials and wraps them in protective paper. Then it's the cauldron shop. Now the astronomy shop for a telescope. Finally we have everything, except… wands. Harry smirks at me and runs off in the direction of ollivanders. Oh no you don't. I run after, James a little in front. When we get there Harry is leaning outside, "What took you so long" I shove him and enter the small shop.

You can feel the magic in the air. The shelves are cluttered with boxes upon boxes of wands. Suddenly a man pulls out of the shelves and stares at us. "Ahh the potters. I feel I am going to be exited with your wands. Who is first?" I see the others are a bit creeped out by the man and to be honest I am too but I might as well go first. I step forward and put out my wand arm, my right, as the tape measure goes from, my elbow to hand, armpit to elbow, my full arm, my height and finally in between my nostrils. I frown and bat it away. "Ahh here we go, mahogany, 11 inches, heartstring of a Hungarian horntail, great for jinxes and hexes, flexible with protection and blood binding runes, go on try it then!" I get a black wand shoved in my hand.

It's warm and a tingly feeling goes up my whole arm, a rumbling sound fills the room as the ground beneath me shakes and red and silver sparks shoot out the end. This is my wand. "Extraordinary, cut your finger using your wand Mr Potter and that wand will obey no one but you and will come to you whenever you summon it." I point the tip of my want on my finger and it pricks it. The want glows and I feel strong protections flare up. "Now my wand" Jamesie gets his voice back first. After all the usual measurements Jamesie ends up with a mahogany wand like me, 11.5 inches, phoenix tail feather, great for transfiguration, flexible with the same runes and protections on mine. James wand lets out red and silver sparks as well and lightning static fills the air. Harry's wand is also mahogany, 11 inches, phoenix tail feather, great for defence and flexible with the same runes and protections again. This time Harry's wand lets out a gush of water and red and gold sparks.

In Eyelops owl emporium Harry gets a snowy owl he calls Poseidon, who is name after the god of oceans, like his element of water, I call my barn owl Gaea, for mother earth like my element and James called his tawny owl, Zeus, as in the god of lightning representing him as a lightning elemental. Overall it was a good day.


	7. To Hogwarts We Go

A New Life

7\. To Hogwarts We Go

Mums and Dads of very special children around the country were waking up completely normally, ready to wake their children for the first day of school. Except for one house. In this particular house, 3 boys had been up since 6 AM, painfully setting up what was going to be one of the biggest pranks they had pulled.

A boy with strange blue-grey eyes, a head of messy black hair and of a tall height, balanced a bucked cautiously on top of a doorway while two other boys exactly identical, with the same messy black hair and facial structure as the other boy but a bit taller and with hazel eyes, set up a trip wire that would trigger the main part of the prank. They sighed in relief as they stepped back and everything held. They proudly looked at their work that had taken them 2 whole hours. A soft beeping filled the room and the boys shared one glance before tearing up the stairs and entering their separate rooms. They washed and brushed their teeth before changing into a white t-shirt with black short sleeves, black jeans and black and white converse.

They pulled out similar trunks and dragged them into the middle adjoining room, Harry's room. The only thing different about the trunks was the initials stamped on the dark wood. On one it said, J.H Potter, standing for Jameson Harrison Potter, one of the identical boys, another said H.J Potter, standing for Harrison Jameson Potter, the other identical boy. The last was the slightly different boys trunk, with S.O Potter, Sirius Orion Potter.

They grinned eagerly as they strained their ears for any sign of their prank being activated. Turns out they didn't need to strain their ears to listen, the people in China could have heard the angry shout of "BOYS GET DOWN HERE NOW!" The boys tugged their trunks behind them as they entered the kitchen to see their angry father covered in green slime, white glue with pink feathers and a banner that says "'I'm the sparkly pink chicken princess, bow down to me!"

All of his anger melted as he saw his three sons set and ready to go off to Hogwarts and leave him. "Come on boys, have some breakfast" He suggested. The boys stared, shocked at the passive expression on his face. Then Harry looked deeper into his dads eyes and saw the pain buried underneath when he looked at their trunks. 'Guys' he called out to the others in his mind 'Dad is scared to let us go' As a collective they agreed on what they had to do but not knowing what exactly they could do. Sirius wracking his brain for the song they needed to do suddenly recalled what he had been subjected to by his younger brother when he was first disowned and didn't want to leave Regulus behind. Substitute brother for daddy and they had the perfect song. He told the others the song and they agreed. They walked up to their dad and started singing softly.

"You can let go now daddy, you can let go, oh, I think I'm ready to do this on my own, It's still a little bit scary, but I want you to know. I'll be okay now daddy. You can let go, you can let go"

His eyes filled with unshed tears and he cleared his throat. "Yeah, I guess I can" He said, his voice cracking. They sat in silence as they ate, Harold now clean of any prank evidence. The silence was only interrupted by the ticking of the clock and soon it chimed 10. Diane put her cup of tea down.

"Your father and I have decided to give you a shared farewell present. It is something we want you to use and then send back to us so we can make it into a little book." She handed Harry, the most careful of the three a small case with a strap. Inside was a wizarding camera. "We want you boys to take many pictures to send to us and we'll make a little scrapbook of your time at Hogwarts" Harry carefully pulled the latch and wound the trigger, ready to take a picture. "How about one of all of us now, The beginning."

Diane nodded and they got up from their seats and gathered round. Harry set the timer and ran back to where they were. He positioned himself in-between Sirius and James, in front of their parents and behind Kiera, his arms encircling her shoulders protectively. Sirius placed his left hand on her right shoulder and James' right on her left. Harold behind Sirius placed his right on Sirius' right shoulder, his left on Harrys right and Diane placed her left hand on James' left with her right on Harry's left. The timer ran out and the first proper Potter family photo was taken.

* * *

Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 and 3/4 was busy. It was packed with parents saying last goodbyes to their children as they boarded the train to Hogwarts. Diane was no different as she shouted goodbye as the train sped off. The three boys grabbed their trunks and owl cages and set off in search of a compartment.

They ended up in the very last one with another firstie buy the look of it. "Hi. I'm James Potter, first year" James introduced himself, sticking his arm out to shake the other boys hand. The boys looked unsure for a moment before taking it and introducing himself. "Remus Lupin, first year" Remus was Sirius' height, just a it smaller that Harry and James, with sandy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Harry smiled at what he suspected to be a close friend. "I'm Harry Potter and this is our brother Sirius." Remus raised an eyebrow "Triplets?" Sirius shook his head. "No, they're twins but I was adopted into the family by blood-binding at the age of seven, when I was disowned because I did not share the same rules as my bigoted pure-blood family."

He spat out the last bit and Remus seemed to be taken back as he shakily asked, "Pure-blood?." "Yeah, but we don't believe in all that mudblood nonsense, why? Are you muggle-born?" Remus smiled in relief. "No, half, my mums full muggle though" Harry nodded and they lapsed into a comfortable silence until the trolley lady came.

"Candy from the trolley dears?" Harry jumped up nodding and bought some of everything. He dumped the armfull of sweets on the pull out table and took a sugar quill. Sirius took a chocolate cauldron and James a Droobles best blowing gum but Remus made no move to the mountain of assorted candy. "Take anything you want Remus" He started to protest and all three boys narrowed their eyes. James pushed a chocolate frog into his new friends hands. "Take it Remmie, youre our friend you dont have to pay for it or ask, just take" Remus smiled and opened the frog in his hand.

By the end of the sweets James had gained the Ynyr frog card, along with losing two frogs, and had ate Bertie Botts every flavour beans. He had ended up with; grass, peppermint, popcorn, toast, roast chicken, orange and apple. Remus had added the Salazar Slytherin and Nimue card to his collection and had ate a ham, tripe, strawberry, pepper and chocolate bean. Harry ate 5 Bertie Botts beans (lime, cake, candyfloss, pencil shavings and cheese) and had gained the Godric Gryffindor card and the Mystique card. Sirius had finally got the Farrah card but had denied any beans instead eating twice as many cauldron cakes and sherbets than the others.

Soon conversation turned to Hogwarts Houses. "What house do you think you'll be in?" Remus asked. The potters answered together. "Gryffindor, you?" "First of all it is spooky when you talk in unison like that and second Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

The three grinned when he said they were sppoky and jolted forward as the train grinded to a stop. They pulled themselves up and walked out to where a giant man was calling. "Firs' years! Firs' years, no more than four to a boat." They four friends hurried to get a boat withh all of them on and set off.

"Duck!" Hagrid shouted as they approached a sheet of ivy. Everyone ducked and safely got through where they go their first glimpse of Hogwarts. Harry hurridly got Remus to take a picture of the three of them to send off tomorrow with the picture of all four boys on the train surrounded by candy.

They climbed out and up the stairs. There they were met by Professor McGonagall or as the brothers called her . "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you do you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you are here your hous will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" and she walked through the door at the side.

The first years were silent as they wondered where they would be sorted and how. Soon Minnie returned and led them into the Great Hall where at the top was a stool upon which stood a ratty hat. A rip in the brim opened and started to sing.

 _ **"Oh you may not think I'm pretty**_

 _ **but dont judge on what you see**_

 _ **I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.**_

 _ **You can keep your bowlers black, your tophats sleek and tall**_

 _ **for im the hogwarts sorting hat, and I can top them all.**_

 _ **Theres nothing hidden in your head,**_

 _ **the sorting hat cant see,**_

 _ **so try me on and I will tell you,**_

 _ **where you ought to be.**_

 _ **You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

 _ **where dwell the brave at heart,**_

 _ **their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;**_

 _ **You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

 _ **where they are just and loyal,**_

 _ **those patient Hufflepuffs are true,**_

 _ **and unafraid of toil.**_

 _ **Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

 _ **if you've aready mind,**_

 _ **where those of wit and learning,**_

 _ **shall always find their kind.**_

 _ **Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

 _ **you'll make your real friends.**_

 _ **Those cunning folk use any means,**_

 _ **to achieve their ends.**_

 _ **So put me on! Dont be afraid!,**_

 _ **and dont get in a flap!,**_

 _ **For your in safe hands,**_

 _ **(though I have none),**_

 _ **For I'm a thinking cap!"**_

Applause rang out and obvious relief from the first years. Professor McGoagall opened a scroll and started to read alphabetically. Abbot, Edgar went to Hufflepuff, Barnes,Katie, Ravenclaw until Evans, Lily went to Gryffindor. Soon the first of the quartet was called. Remus Lupin took a few seconds to be placed in Gryffindor and the boys cheered for their friend.

Frank Longbottom was put in Gryffindor along with Hope Kingston and Alice Phenners. Then the Potters. "Potter, Harry". The hat was placed on his head and a voice bounced through his skull. "Definitely a GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted the last part and it was taken off after only a second of being put on. James was called next and again after only second of the hat being wore Gryffindor was called out.

Sirius' sorting took a little longer but finally the hat put him in Gryffindor with the others. A boy called Peter Pettigrew was called next and placed in Slytherin along with a Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa Black was made a Slytherin but neither her nor Sirius made any hint to recognition.

By the end of the night Gryffindor had gained 9 new members, Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Hope Kingston, Alice Phenners, James, Harry and Sirius and Radella Salzano.

* * *

The prefects led them to the picture of the fat lady, told them the password (Lions nest) and revealed to them the Gryffindor Common Room. They yawned and traipsed up the stairs to the First year boys dorms. Their were 5 boys in total. All of them changed and fell into bed, drifting off into dream-filled lands but not before one set an alarm so they didnt oversleep in the morning. Across the tower, the girls were doing the same.


	8. First Day

**_A New Life_**

 _8\. First Day_

The soft beeping sounded throughout the circular dorm. Slowly it got louder and louder until eventually it was blaring and was finally loud enough to wake the five boys 11 year-old boys.

One woke first, groaning as he rolled over and landed sprawled on the floor. He fell back asleep, arms spread and one leg still hanging from the bed. The others woke from the thud of flesh on hard wood floor. The sandy haired boy shhok his head at the boy still asleep on the floor and started to change into his school robes. He left and claimed the bathroom first as the two black haired twins shuffled sleepily over to their brother on the floor and each gave him a kick on each side of his ribs, rudely awakening him.

The boy jumped up and sluggishly hit the two over their heads as he dragged himself into his walk in waardrobe, all the while holding his ribs with one arm. The final dark brown haired boy watched the scene in amusement and slipped into the bathroom as Remus came out.

10 minutes ater saw the five boys tumble out of the staircase and into the common room at the same time as the girls. They groggily made their way to the great hall with the help of a sixth year and sat in a small group of five. They stuffed their faces on the feast as a few looked at their timetables. For the first year Gryffindors it went like this.

 _ **MONDAY**_

Defense Against the Dark Arts - with Professor Johnson and the Slytherins

Transfiguration - with Professor McGonagall and the Ravenclaws

Charms - with Professor Flitwick and the Slytherins

Herbology - with Professor Sprout and the Hufflepuffs

Astronomy - Midnight with Professor Sinistra and the Slytherins

 _ **TUESDAY**_

Transfiguration - with Professor McGonagall and the Ravenclaws

Herbology - with Professor Sprout and the Hufflepuffs

Defense Against the Dark Arts - with Professor Johnson and the Slytherins

Potions - with Professor Slughorn and the Slytherins

History of Magic - with Professor Binns and the Ravenclaws

 _ **WEDNESDAY**_

Potions - with Professor Slughorn and the Slytherins

History of Magic - with Professor Binns and the Ravenclaws

Transfiguration - with Professor McGonagall and the Ravenclaws

Charms - with Professor Flitwick and the Slytherins

Defense Against the Dark Arts - with Professor Johnson and the Slytherins

 _ **THURSDAY**_

Defense Against the Dark Arts - with Professor Johnson and the Slytherins

Herbology - with Professor Sprout and the Hufflepuffs

Charms - with Professor Flitwick and the Slytherins

Transfiguration - with Professor McGonagall and the Ravenclaws

Flying - with Madame Hooch and the Slytherins

Astronomy - Midnight with Professor Sinistra and the Slytherins

FRIDAY

Transfiguration - with Professor McGonagall and the Ravenclaws

Defense Against The Dark Arts - with Professor Johnson and the Slytherins

Potions - with Professor Slughorn and the Slytherins

History of Magic - with Professor Binns and the Ravenclaws

Herbology - with Professor Sprout and the Hufflepuffs

The boys nodded, they had an alright day, DADA, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Flying and Astronomy at night. The traipsed back to the dormitories to get the necessary books for the day and again with the help of an older student, made their way to the DADA classrooms.

Lily sat at the end with Hope on her right. A space was left in rememberance of Kathryn and Radella sat next to the empty chair with Alice on her right. James sat behind Lily, Harry on his right, behind Hope and Sirius on Harrys right, behind Kathryns place. Remus sat behind Radella and Frank behind Alice.

Professor Johnson introduced himself and the curriculum for the year, they would be studying different jinxes and magical creatures. Their fisrt lesson turned out to be boring as all they did was copy down the ules and safety proceduresof the DADA classroom including, no jinxing or hexing outside of practical and demos and no shouting or talking over each other. A long hour later the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff firstyears made their way outside for Herbology.

They filed in, taking places in the same order they did in DADA and looked up expectantly at Professor Sprout.

"Welcome to Hrbology where you will learn to care for magical and non magical plants and fungi. Today we will be taking care of the mandrakes. Can anyone tell me what are the uses of a mandrake?" Lily Evans hand shot up. "Mandrake or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been petrified, back to their original state." "Very good Miss Evans, 5 points to Gryffindor. Go on now everyone, put on your earmuffs and start repotting the their only babies, their screams will not kill you but they will knock you out for several hours."

Everyone stood and got to work. The greenhouse was filled with screams and eventually muffled ones. 45 minutes later everyone was dusting the soil off their robes before mdoing what ever they wanted for half an hour break. The girls went off somewhere and Frank left with Alice so that keft the four boys together. The three shared a glance and made a quick decision. "Come on Remmie we have something to tell you"

They dragged him to a corner of the grounds under a tree whch gave them shade and sat down. "Remmie, it is our goal to be recognized in Hogwarts and were not talking academically, were talking pranks. Big pranks. Under pseudonyms of course, can't get caught now can we. We will be... The Marauders." Remus spluttered in surprise. "The Marauders? and why are you telling me this?"

The three scrutinised Remus for a few minutes until he got slightly uncomfortable. Suddenly Harry snapped away from the silent interrogation and a bright smile appeared in him face. "That is because - "" we want you -""to be the -" "fourth member of the Marauders!" The twins said, finishing in unison. "Me?" Remus asked surprised, and honoured. "Yep! Now we need to come up with names for each other. So far we have cme up with basing them of our animagus forms" Sirius suggested. Remus nodded. "Do you know your animagus forms then? I know mines a wolf, I saw it in a mirror in Diagon Alley"

The boys nodded. "Yep, dad has on of those mirrors so we took a peek. SIrius is a dog, much like a grim, James is a stag and I am a black panther" The four sat in silence for a while, trying to think of some good nicknames based off their forms. "I'VE GOT IT! REMUS YOU CAN BE MOONY, YOU KNOW LIKE THE WOLF HOWLING AT THE MOON. IM A GENIUS!" Sirius shouted, breaking the silence.

"Great idead Siri, but you're wrong, you're not a genius but I do agree how abut it Remmie?" Remus nodded "I like it" Soon James came up Harrys nickname, Shadow. Then James' nickname, courtesy of Harry, Prongs and finally, Remus came up with Padfoot for Sirius. The four put their hands in the middle and so on that day in September, First year on Hogwarts The marauders were born.


	9. AN

**This is an Authors Note. Im sorry for everyone who thought this was an update but I need your advice. Should I continue the story?**

 **I feel this would be a good part to leave off but If you want me to continue through the years, Kathryns fate, The elemental guardians I will.**

 **What do you think?**

 **HarryandHermione4Life**


	10. Christmas

A New Life

9\. Christmas

"Speech" 'thought' § telepathic speech §

As per usual the morning routine in the Gryffindor 1st year boys dorms went as such; the alarm rang, Sirius fell out of bed, Remus got to the bathroom first followed by the twins, Frank and when he woke up a second time, Sirius.

The twins and Sirius thought were usually the first ones dressed with Remus and Frank following. Sirius would look to see what books Remus had packed and do the same before using a spell he found to duplicate Harry's homework and make a few changes using James' homework so the teachers didn't get suspicious. Other times he did it the other way round or he used Remus', once in a while he would use Franks for Herbology and that was when he could convince the boy to help him.

They ran down the stairs and met the girls as they came down in a more orderly manner. Sirius flirted with Hope, unsuccessfully, Remus talked about homework with Radella, Frank talked to Alice and the twins talked to Lily, usually Harry apologizing for whatever James had done. As they entered the great hall, the four marauders pulled out their wands and under their breaths muttered an incantation.

The prank would activate when one of the Slytherin's touched their goblets after James said the word. Halfway through James was talking about sweets with Harry to cover us and said "Lollipops" As the word left his lips the whole Slytherin tables robes changed to pink and they jumped on the table dancing and singing Best Song Ever by One Direction including the dance at the chorus.

When the song finished the spell stopped and their robes changed back, the only thing that stayed pink was the blush on their cheeks, which was quickly becoming tomato red as the great hall continued to laugh.

The boys high fived and the day went on as usual. When the list came round with the people who were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, the 3 brothers saw Remus going to write his name down. Quickly they intervened.

"Remmie why don't you come to ours for Christmas instead of staying here on your own?" James suggested, knowing their mum would let them if they told her today and not on the last day of term. Remus blushed with hope.

"I would love to but wont your parents mind?" Sirius shook his head. "Nah dad won't mind and mum would love have you, she likes cooking for others and we need you so we don't have to eat all that food by ourselves!"

They laughed at the end and ran to the Owlery where they used Harry's owl, Poseidon to send a letter home asking, including a picture of them and Remus that they took secretly in the great hall with the dancing, pink, Slytherin's behind them.

The next day the four sat, scoffing breakfast when Harry's owl came flying down, a letter clutched in his talons. After offering a piece of bacon, Harry took the letter. "Thank you Poseidon" He broke the wax seal on the envelope and quickly unfolded the letter.

Dear Harry, James and Sirius, I am glad to know you are getting on well at school, I hope you are not using all your spare time to prank the school, I saw the Slytherin's! It was a good prank though spread your tricks out a bit and don't always prank the snakes.

Anyway I'm writing to let you know Remus can come for Christmas as long as he gets permission from his mother. Keira is getting a bit lonely around here on her own without you boys here to cheer her up so remember to write to her again, maybe include some pictures of just you three, give her something to hold onto.

Make sure to spend some time with her this Christmas, she isn't going to see a lot of you for the next three years until she comes to Hogwarts. Your dad has been working a lot more lately because there has suddenly been a big amount of dark magic popping up all over and is tired so don't be too loud when you come, he's not been getting much sleep as of late. He'll be at work for most of the time you'll be here but unless there is an emergency he'll be with us Christmas, eve, day and will be there to greet you off and on to the platform.

We'll be taking the floo home so no need to change clothes unless you want to, remember to wear robes over your clothes, we need to keep up Most Noble and Ancient house appearances. I know you don't like it but it's expected, you can take them off as soon as you get home. Tell Remus that he's always welcome at our house, he looks like a nice boy and I'm glad your making friends.

I'll have one of the guest bedrooms done up for him on your floor. I think that's it. I have to go now, I have a potion simmering and I need to attend to it. See you at the Platform

Mum

Harry looked up from the letter to see the others looking at him expectantly.

"Remus, you have to get your mums permission but other than that you can come, Keira is missing us and we need to send her a letter and spend some time with her this Christmas, give her some pictures of us and some with her as well to keep hold of. Mum also says Dad is working a lot more because a lot more dark magic is coming up. She says not to be too loud because he's barely slept, they'll meet us on the platform and we're taking the floo. She also says we have to live up to the Most Noble and Ancient house appearance so you know what that means." Harry said, sighing at the end.

James and Sirius grimaced while Remus looked confused. James explained to him. "Being one of the only Most Noble and Ancient houses left means we have a lot of power, wealth and a reputation. People have expectations of us so that means when we get off the train we are expected to be in dress shirt, tie, trousers, dress shoes and robes." He grimaced again.

"Am I expected to dress like that because I don't think I brought any dress shirts or robes" Remus asked, worriedly. "It's okay, you are expected to as a guest of the house but not dressed as us, for one you don't have to wear a tie and a white shirt and black robes will do, if you need anything we can lend them to you"

Remus looked relieved at the prospect. "Okay, thanks. Anyway, I'm going to go to the Owlery and send a note to my mum to get permission." Remus said standing.

They stood with him but split ways as they walked out of the great hall. The 3 brothers started to make their way up to the common room where they would meet Remus after he finished sending a letter to his mum. They made their way down one of the barely used corridors before Harry tripped and put out his hands to break his fall.

His palms made contact with the rough stone and an unusually smooth piece. As he did so a quiet grinding noise could be heard from the wall and as they turned, a gaping hole, leading into a passage, greeted them.

§Whoa§ §Use this so no one hears us talking about the hole§ Harry and Sirius nodded to James suggestion.

Harry knelt by the place he fell. There was a small button, in the shape of a stone, the smooth spot he had felt earlier.

§Guys there's a button here I accidentally pressed with my hand when I fell, its out of the way so no one would see it and no one could step on it by accident unless they were edging along the wall.§ He stood up and pressed the button with his foot, nothing happened. He kneeled and pressed it again with his hand. This time the stone the fell back in the wall came forward and closed the passage off, sealing the doorway and making it almost impossible to see unless you knew it was there.

"Come on we have to go meet Remus in the common room" Harry said adding in his mind, §We'll come back later with Moony and explore§ The others nodded and they walked in silence to the portrait. "Dragons Den" Sirius muttered the password and they climbed through the hole behind the now open portrait.

"Moony! Have you any idea how good it is to see you again!" Sirius shouted, bounding into the room. Remus raised his eyebrow. "Hey Sirius it has only been 10 minutes since I last saw you and what homework do you want doing this time for me to get that greeting?" Sirius smiled sheepishly. "Transfiguration alright?" Remus nodded and Sirius ran up to the dorms to get the essay.

Harry smirked. "Nice one Moony" James looked around confused, "What? What did Remus do that was good?" Harry and Remus looked at him incredulously. "James… you're the best at Transfiguration so Sirius is going to come to you for the help with his homework and Remmie and I get a little peace to do our own homework"

It dawned slowly on James' face as Harry explained and he looked with horror at teaching Sirius as he came bounding down the stairs, quill and parchment in one hand with is wand swinging dangerously in his right. "Jamesie! Homework time!" Sirius said cheerfully and he dragged the reluctant brother over to a table in the corner where James tried to help him with his homework and by help, do it for him.

Remus looked nervous as he glanced at the brothers in the corner. "Err… Harry can talk to you please… in private" He said, hoping his desperation wouldn't show.

Harry saw the pleading in his eyes and slowly nodded, glancing at James. He signaled he was going out and James nodded before turning and groaning as he crossed out yet another of Sirius' mistakes.

Harry led them out of the common room and outside where Remus conjured some blue flames inside a jar to keep them warm.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Remus looked at Harry worried. He sighed, it was going to come out anyway one day, he wanted to be the one who told his friends and hear their snide remarks rather than behind his back.

"I have a secret, a big one and I don't want to tell anyone but it's going to come out anyway…I'm a werewolf" He let out he breath he was holding and looked down at the snow around his ankles. After a minute of nothing he looked up, expecting to see revulsion of Harry's face. Instead he found acceptance and confusion.

"Is that it?" Harry asked. Remus looked at him, the weight that ad been on his shoulders lifting with the joyous acceptance. "Remus, just because you turn into a wolf one night a month maybe twice at the most doesn't mean you aren't human for the rest of the time. I'm friends of you because you're Remus Lupin, the guy who I can actually have an intelligent conversation with unlike my idiots of a twin and brother. Who speaking of which are we going to tell?" Remus smiled but shrank back at the prospect of telling someone else. "I'm scared," He admitted.

Harry looked at Remus; here was not the 12-year-old confident Remus Lupin he knew. Here was the shy, withdrawn 11 year old he had known earlier in the year. They had pulled him out and gave him confidence but now it looked like he had curled back in on himself.

"Remus, we called you moony because of the wolf part of you, even more fitting now, and that is a part of you. As a true friend, you are supposed to accept a person as a whole, not partially and I have accepted the whole Remus Lupin not just human Remus. Remember Remus me and my brothers grew up in the same environment, they will accept you and if they don't, they are not my brothers" Remus looked up in surprise at the last statement and so did Harry but the surprise soon turned to determination.

"Lets go tell them?" Harry suggested, slinging his arm around Remmie. Remus took a deep breath and set his shoulders.

"Lets go tell them"


End file.
